


Five Times Wally Outran Death

by DragonRider14



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: Five Times Wally escaped death and the one time he didn't.





	

It Started out a normal mission: capture the bad guys, throw them in jail, yada yada yada. But what Wally wasn't counting on was the Joker to crash the party. 

Next thing the Flash knew was a strong offending odor and he suddenly felt like his lungs were being ripped out. Crashing to the floor Wally dry heaved as he fought to breath.

" Poison gas, can't run while your deprived of oxygen." Joker grinned rather smugly as he leaned against the wall behind him. " Bat's has five minutes to get here and give you the antidote-" 

" Mr. J-he's already-" Harley Quinn tried to warn Joker but it was too late.

The sound of glass breaking and the familiar shadow announced the Dark Knight's arrival. 

Wally just focused on breathing, then an idea popped into his head. He began to vibrate his lungs which he regretted immediately. It hurt like hell and he coughed up blood as he rid himself of the poison gas as he slowly and unsteadily rose up to his feet.

" Flash,run" Batman ordered the scarlet speedster. 

Wally didn't want to leave but he was in no shape to fight. So run he did.

A little time later, Joker and Harley were in Arkam, and Wally was getting the rest he needed while the Dark Knight watched over him.


End file.
